


[Podfic] the new victories of old brooklyn | written by gyzym

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: In which boys are stupid, strawberries are eaten, and the 21st century is exactly what it was cracked up to be.





	[Podfic] the new victories of old brooklyn | written by gyzym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the new victories of old brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445337) by gyzym. 



> Recorded for aethel for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to gyzym for having blanket permission to podfic!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c26z5z7j0rz6cpa/the_new_victories_of_old_brooklyn.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z4hj3is0xstq6c5/the_new_victories_of_old_brooklyn.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 19MB | 14MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:20:02 

  
---|---


End file.
